marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Skaar (Hero Datafile)
SKAAR Skaar is the son of the Hulk and Caiera the Oldstrong, retaining the powers of both his parents. Skaar arose from the ashes of Sakaar, raised by monsters and destined to conquer. Though he never met his parents, he often had visions of his late mother. Skaar comes to be seen by some on his home planet Sakaar as a savior, but finally sacrifices the planet to the world-eater Galactus. He travels to Earth to strike his revenge against his father but, upon realizing that his father is a good person, they join forces instead. He becomes a member of the Hulk Family and defeats his lost brother Hiro-Kala who wants to erradicate all sources of the Old Power. He also fights on the front lines of the Chaos War alongside the other Hulks and later becomes King of the Savage Land to take care and look after the remaining people of Sakaar on Earth. Sought out by Norman Osborn, Skaar was asked to join his new Dark Avengers. After battling the New Avengers, it was soon revealed that Skaar was in fact a double agent planted by Captain America himself. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Killer of Killers, Sakaarson, Savage Son of Hulk Power Sets HULKSPAWN Enhanced Reflexes D8, Godlike Durability D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Leaping D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Healing Factor. Spend 1 PP to recover your physical stress and step back physical trauma. SFX: Mighty Fortitude. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by aging, disease, extreme temperature, fatigue, or vacuum. SFX: Rage-Fueled Might. Add a die equal to your emotional stress to the doom pool to include your emotional stress in your next action. If your opponent includes your emotional stress in a reaction dice pool, step it up. SFX: Skaar Slash! Against a single opponent, double a Hulkspawn die. Remove the highest-rolling die and add another die to your total. Limit: Puny Skaar. When you recover all of your emotional stress and trauma, shutdown Hulkspawn and revert to Puny Skaar to gain 1 PP. Take emotional stress to recover Hulkspawn. OLDSTRONG Earth Control D8, Mystic Senses D6, Oldstrong Control D10, Oldstrong Blast D8 SFX: Oldstrong Unleashed. Step up or double an Oldstrong power for your next action. After the action is resolved, add a die equal to the original trait value to the Doom Pool as your heavy handed approach in using the Oldstrong ruptures reality. SFX: Strength of the Oldstrong. Add a die equal to your opponent’s Strength power –1 to the doom pool to add your opponent's Strength power die to your own pool in an action or reaction. SFX: Well of Power. Add Oldstrong Control into a die pool containing any other Oldstrong power for an action then step back Oldstrong Control. Recover by activating an Watcher opportunity. SFX: Will of Survival. Before you make an action including a Oldstrong power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Oldstrong power by +1 for this action. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown an Oldstrong Power to gain 1 PP. Recovery during a transition scene or by activating an opportunity. Specialties Combat Master D10, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones PRINCE OF SAKAAR 1 XP When you use your Oldstrong powers for the first time during a scene. 3 XP When you stress out an opponent with one or more Godlike powers. 10 XP When you successfully defend Sakaaran refugees from a major threat, or see Sakaaran refugees killed by a major threat without interfering. SON OF THE GREEN SCAR 1 XP When you talk to someone about your heritage for the first time during a scene. 3 XP When you encounter one of your relatives from Earth or Sakaar or a member of the Hulk’s Warbound for the first time. 10 XP When you confront the Hulk and either kill him, or reconcile with him. THE INNER CHILD 1 XP When you first change from Skaar into Puny Skaar in a scene. 3 XP When you complete a scene as Puny Skaar. 10 XP When you either find a way to get rid of your hulking persona permanently, or accept that you can be both a boy and a world-breaking warrior. PUNY SKAAR Skaar Sakaarson Banner classified Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Raised by Monsters, Savior of the Shadow People, Weary of Violence Specialties Combat Rookie D6, Cosmic Rookie D6, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Hulk Family Category:Dark Avengers Category:Gamma